Marauder Corvette
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Marauder Corvette was designed by Sienar Technologies to serve as a light Republic patrol cruiser. However, for some reason the Republic Senate would not approve purchase of the Starships. Sales were opened to other governments and organizations, but never met Sienar's high expectations. Eventually, the rights to produce the design were sold to The Corporate Sector Authority, which liked the ship's combination of firepower, range, and economical building and operating costs. As a result, two types of Marauders exist- those built by Sienar during the early days of the design (Well prior to the Clone Wars) and those built by The Corporate Sector Authority shortly after the Clone Wars. There are few differences between the two types externally, though the Sienar models generally have nicer (If older) interiors. Like many patrol ships, the Marauder Corvette makes a perfect pirate vessel if it falls into the wrong hands. Older Sienar-built frames are often mothballed by the groups that originally bought them, and then end up as pirate or planetary defense ships (Or even armed luxury yachts). The Rebel Alliance also found Marauder Corvettes easier to come by than many other Capital Ships, and pressed them into service to cover a variety of roles, including escort, merchant raider, Starfighter carrier, and mobile ship repair. Capabilities The Marauder Corvette is often called a "Pocket Cruiser," since it's armament is sufficient to allow it to function as a front-line warship. It does best, however, when facing smaller Capital Ships or serving as an escort vessel. The Marauder Corvette is vulnerable to attack by swarms of Starfighters, and is designed to carry twelve Starfighters of its own to provide fighter cover. Many Marauder Corvettes convert some cargo space to carry extra fighters and shuttles, as well as smaller Walkers and ground craft. Several Marauder Corvettes were used by The Rebel Alliance as missile cruisers and Starfighter carriers. These vessels had all their Double Turbolasers removed and replaced with four Concussion Missile Launchers. Depending on how many Concussion Missiles were carried, as many as 36 Starfighters could be supported by such a ship as well. Marauder Corvette Statistics (CL 14) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 37; +12 Armor Hit Points: 720; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 115; Damage Threshold: 137 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Double, Batteries (2) +10* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Battery +8* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +47 Attack Options: Autofire (Turbolaser, Double), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 64, Dexterity: 15, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -3, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 177 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 80 (Troops) Cargo: 300 Tons; Consumables: 3 Months; Carried Craft: 12 Starfighters, 2 Landing Barges, 4 Shuttles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: 2.4 million (1,450,000 Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Double, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +10 (+5 Autofire; -10 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Tractor Beam, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +8 (-12 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +47) Tactical Fire Marauder Corvettes are excellent Starfighter support craft, but their vulnerability to outside attack requires their escorts to stick close to the ship. As a Standard Action, a Marauder Corvette can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. Allied Starships of Gargantuan size and smaller gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls while in the affected area. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships